Valkaisuainetahroja
by Mirocchi
Summary: Hiusten letitystä, tuulikelloja, anime-figuureita... Vaihtelevan pituisia ja toisistaan riippumattomia Bleach-oneshotteja. Parit vaihtelevat ja katoavat.
1. Letitä tukkani

Olen raapustellut erilaisia Bleach-juttuja viimeisen vuoden aikana, lähinnä lahjaksi. Ajattelin laittaa ne kaikki samaan paikkaan, että ne on helpompi löytää. Vaihtuvia parituksia, varoitukset aina kappaleen alussa.

Nimi: Letitä tukkani  
Genre: General/Romance  
Paritukset: mahdollinen Byakuya/Renji  
Ikäraja: -  
Summary: Pitkissä hiuksissa on sitä jotakin. Ainakin Renjistä.  
Disclaimer: Omistan FMA:n, Bleachin, Tsubasan, Harry Potterin ja kaiken muunkin, mistä kirjoitan. (Etsikää päivän huijaus.)  
Warnings: Sisältää shonen aita (ja juonen) ainoastaan oikein silmiä siristämällä.  
A/N: Raapustelin vuosi sitten kokeeksi oikein lyhyitä juttuja korvalappustereoita kuunnellen. Tätä kirjoittaessa pyöri Scandinavian Music Groupin Letitä tukkani.

**Letitä tukkani**

"Mitä nyt?" Byakuya kysyi huokaisten. Renji katsoi häntä häkeltyneenä.

"Olet tuijottanut minua mietteliäänä jo monta minuuttia. Kerro, mitä ajattelet", Byakuya komensi. Renjin kasvoille kohosi vieno puna.

"Ei se ole mitään", punapää vastasi yskäisten.

"Kerro. Nyt", Byakuya sanoi käskevään sävyyn.

"Hiuksenne, kapteeni", Renji mutisi. Byakuya yllättyi ja antoi sen epähuomiossa näkyä kasvoistaankin.

"Mitä hiuksistani?" hän kysyi. Ne olivat kuten aina ennenkin, joten hän ei voinut kuvitella mikä niissä olisi voinut häiritä Renjiä.

"Se ei todellakaan ole mitään, kapteeni", Renji vastasi, mutta Byakuya ei vaivautunut edes komentamaan häntä enää. Hänen katseensa puhui hänen puolestaan.

"No", Renji vastasi edelleen punastuneena, "haluaisin kammata ne ja..."

"Ja?" Byakuya toisti ällistyneenä. Mitä tahansa hän oli odottanutkin, ei taatusti tätä.

"...letittää ne", Renji lopetti ja katseli nolona jalkokaan.

Byakuya huokasi ja irrotti kenseikanin hiuksistaan.


	2. Tuulikellot

Nimi: Tuulikellot  
Genre: Angst/Romance  
Paritukset: Kenpachi/Ichigo (mahdollisesti yksipuolinen)  
Ikäraja: -  
Summary: Joka helähdys muistuttaa sinusta.  
Disclaimer: Kts. edellinen kappale.  
Warnings: Sisältää shonen aita (ja juonen) ainoastaan oikein silmiä siristämällä.  
A/N: Sain tilauksen kirjoittaa Kenpachi/Ichigoa. En tue tätä paritusta, joten raapustuksesta tuli lyhyt. Sievä kuitenkin? Noin siis tälle parille ja pituudelle?

**Tuulikellot**

Katulamppu häiritsi hänen pimeyttään. Selkä ikkunaa vasten, valot sammutettuna hän istui ikkunalaudalla. Lasi tuntui kylmältä.

Siitä oli niin kauan, kun hän viimeksi oli käynyt Soul Societyssa. Eikä _hän_ tietenkään voinut kapteenin velvollisuuksiltaan käydä tervehtimässä Ichigoa.

Yhtäkkiä ulkoa kuului jotain. Selvä kellon helähdys! Järkyttyneenä, mutta innoissaan Ichigo kääntyi katsomaan ikkunasta vain tunteakseen pettymyksen jääpuikon puukotuksen kuolettavana rinnassaan. Naapurin mummon tuulikello se vain lauloi kaipauksestaan lähteä tuulen mukaan.


	3. Harhaaskelia

Nimi: Harha-askelia

Genre: Humor/Romance

Paritukset: slight Byakuya/Renji, viittauksia muihin pareihin.

Ikäraja: -

Summary: Nuket liikkuvat öisin huoneissa, anime-figuurit päivisin.

Disclaimer: Kts. ensimmäinen kappale.

Warnings: Sisältää shonen aita ja erikoista huumoria.

A/N: Edellisen kappaleen tilaajalle piti kirjoittaa joululahja viime vuonna. AU-ficit ovat kuulemma kivoja, joten raapustelin sellaisen. Idean tunnen olevan jollain tasolla erikoinen... Tämä on viimeinen oneshot, joka minulla on valmiina. Otan periaatteessa tilauksia vastaan, mutta niiden kirjoittaminen saattaa olla hidasta. Jos kiinnostut tämän jälkeen tyylistäni etkä muuten ole lukenut, Ei meillä ole ongelmia sisältää myös Bleachista tuttuja hahmoja. Ja juonen.

**Harha-askelia**

"Vihdoin hän on poissa", Renji totesi ja nousi muoviselta jalustaltaan.

"Jo oli aikakin", säesti Naruto verrytellen päiväkausien yhtäjakoisesta shurikenin pitelystä puutunutta kättään.

The Otakun huoneessa ei ollut pitkään hiljaista, kun erilaiset muovifiguurit, pehmolelut ja julisteet aloittivat lukuisia keskusteluja odotettuaan tilaisuutta joululoman alusta asti.

"Kirottuja olkoot joululomat!" Light Yagami murisi ja vaikutti pohtivan, minkä nimen kirjoittaisi muoviseen Death Noteensa, jotta pääsisi eroon niistä.

"Mutta siunattuja olkoot epämääräiset otaku-ystävät!" vastasi Sakura-pehmo hilpeänä sängyltä.

Heti, kun hän oli saanut muovisen jäykkyyden haihtumaan kehostaan, Itachi nro 2 vetäytyi nurkkaan mököttämään. Samassa kaikki muistivat, että The Otaku oli hävinnyt Sasuken nro 3 vedonlyönnissä netissä ja oli ottanut tämän mukaansa antaakseen hänet pois. Melkein koko joukko kiiruhti lohduttamaan surevaa miestä.

Renji oli jo lähdössä kertomaan tuestaan itkevälle Uchihalle, kun hän huomasi, että joku muukin oli jäänyt paikoilleen. Tajuttuaan nopeasti, ettei tuntenut pitkätukkaista miestä, hän päätti tutustua tähän heti. Hän kääntyi uteliaana uuden tulokkaan puoleen ja esitteli itsensä:

"Hei, minä olen Abarai Renji Bleachista. Olen 6. divisioonan luutnantti. Mukanani tuli tämä ase – ", hän heilautti kädessään olevaa miekkaa, " – ja tatuointini ovat käsin maalatut. En ole aivan yhtä hieno kuin bankainsa vapauttanut Renji, joka maksoi 37.90 euroa, mutta minä en katsokaan kieroon."

Uusi mies katsoi häntä hetken arvioiden.

"Kuchiki Byakuya, Bleachista, 6. divisioonan kapteeni. Erityispakattu, täysin käsin maalattu, pakkaukseen kuuluivat lisäkseni huivini ja tämä miekka. Tulen suoraan Japanista", tummatukkainen mies kertoi tyynesti.

"Aah, siksi sinä näytit niin tutulta. Sinusta on myös pehmolelu ja juliste, tosin juliste jää ikävästi piiloon tuon hyllyn taa. Mutta tervetuloa joukkoon", Renji toivotti hymyillen.

"Kuinka paljon meitä on?" Byakuya tiedusteli hetken kuluttua. Hänen silmänsä seurasivat lattialla, työpöydällä, sängyllä, sohvalla, seinillä ja tuoleilla käyvää vilinää melkein kauhistuneena. Renji muisteli aikaa kun oli itse ollut uusi. Siitä oli jo puolitoista vuotta, jonka aikana joukkoon oli liittynyt kolme uutta Itachia, muutama Bleach-pehmo, yksi Naruto-avaimenperä ja satunnainen isorintainen nainen, josta kukaan ei tiennyt mitään. Joulun aikana oli varmasti ilmestynyt muitakin uusia fanituotteita kuin Byakuya, mutta heihin Renji ei ollut vielä ehtinyt tutustua.

"Nopeasti väittäisin, että vajaa 70", hän laskeskeli ja mietti, voisiko laskea Kakashi-peruukin, joka ei voinut puhua, mutta kipitti nytkin iloisesti pitkin lattiaa.

"Enemmän kuin kaupassa. Melkein yhtä paljon kuin varastossa", henkäisi Byakuya hämmästyneenä ja Renji nyökkäsi.

He jatkoivat keskustelua ja huomasivat paljon yhtäläisyyksiä elämäntarinoissaan. Molemmat olivat olleet lahjoja kavereilta, molemmat olivat tulleet samasta kaupasta ja molemmat olivat maksaneet yhtä paljon. Sen lisäksi molempien jalkapohjien maalissa oli pieni tahra.

Keskusteltuaan kattavasti itsestään ja toisistaan he jatkoivat huoneen tapahtumien tarkkailua ja ihmettelemistä.

Byakuya oli yllättynyt katsellessaan, kuinka L-pehmo hyökkäsi takaapäin halaamaan Light-pehmoa ja muovinen Roy oli houkutellut Ed-figuurin pöydän kulman taakse piiloon katseilta.

"Poikarakkaus on aika yleistä täällä. En ole varma, mistä se johtuu. Luulen, että se tarttuu internetistä", Renji selitti huomattuaan Byakuyan hämmennyksen.

Byakuya ei muistanut mitään sellaista kaupasta, mutta sen myyjät olivatkin olleet karvaisia miehiä, joita yaoi ei todennäköisesti kiinnostanut. Tässä huoneessa se tuntui aivan ymmärrettävältä.

"Oletko sinä koskaan..." hän aloitti kysymyksen, mutta jäi takeltelemaan, kun ei löytänyt tarvitsemaansa sanaa.

"Seurustellut pojan kanssa? No... Minulla oli suhde tuohon Ichigoon, joka on vapauttanut bankainsa, mutta minulle selvisi, että hän petti minua Kenpachin kanssa. Sen jälkeen minulla oli lyhyt suhde vierailulla käyneeseen Rukiaan, joka ei kyllä ole poika vaikka näyttää siltä, mutta se ei kestänyt, koska hänen piti palata Lappeenrantaan", Renji kertoili melko huolettomasti.

"Ai", Byakuya henkäisi, kun ei löytänyt sanoja.

"Nämä ovat jo vanhoja juttuja. Älä välitä", Renji tokaisi ja kiinnitti tummatukkaisen miehen huomion Kurogane- ja Kenpachi-figuurien taisteluun, joka osoittautuikin todella eeppiseksi. Se päättyi vasta, kun edelleen nurkassa nyyhkivä Itachi parkaisi tavallista kovempaa.

"Mutta minähän vain sanoin", aloitti Naruto, mutta Winry kumautti häntä jakoavaimella päähän ennen kuin selvisi, mitä hän oli sanonut.

Silloin sängyn nurkassa hiljaa istunut suurehko Kenpachi-pehmo nousi seisomaan. Renji oli kertonut vaimealla äänellä, että se oli vanhin ja suurin kaikista pehmoleluista ja että sitä pidettiin yleisesti huoneen johtajana, kun The Otaku ei ollut paikalla.

"Sinä, uusi kaunis poika", hän totesi ja osoitti Byakuyaa. Hämmentyneenä 6. divisioonan kapteeni osoitti itseään.

"Kyllä, juuri sinä", Kenpachi jatkoi möreällä äänellään, "mene naimisiin Uchihan kanssa niin saadaan se hiljaiseksi. Eihän tässä metelissä pysty edes... Antaa olla. Sinä, Nightroad, valmistaudu hääseremoniaan." Itachi piristyi silmissä.

"Siis WTF lolz?" kysyi tietokoneen päältä Misa-figuuri, johon oli netistä tarttunut teinix-kieltä. Joku heitti häntä Fruits Basket -rannekorulla, mikä sai hänet putoamaan tietokoneen taa. Kaikki hurrasivat hetken, mutta lähtivät sitten kiireesti valmistelemaan hääjuhlia.

Byakuya olisi valahtanut kalpeaksi, jos se olisi ollut mahdollista hänen kasvojensa maalille. Renjikin näytti huolestuneelta.

"Itachi on naimisissa jo kahden Fain, kaikkien neljän Sasuken ja yhden Mellon kanssa..." hän kertoi. Hänen ilmeensä muutti mietteliääksi.

"Paetaan!" hän kuiskasi äkkiä aivan lähellä Byakuyan korvaa. Sitten punapää tarttui hänen käteensä ja vetäisi heidät molemmat alas hyllyn reunalta. Pudotusta kesti noin puolitoista metriä, minkä päätteeksi he tömähtivät pehmeästi mustalle matolle, jossa oli valkoinen rohkeutta tarkoittava kiinalainen kirjoitusmerkki.

"Älä enää koskaan tee noin", Byakuya ärisi, kun hän veti itsensä pystyyn.

"En, jollei tarvetta tule", Renji vastasi hilpeästi.

Samassa joku huomasi heidän pakonsa.

"Uusi jätkä on kadonnut!"

He lähtivät juoksemaan kohti lähintä piilopaikkaa.

"Abarai myös!"

Hurja sprintti päättyi sängyn alle, missä 6. divisioonan pienoismallit nojasivat sängynjalkaan ja haukkoivat rajusti henkeään.

"Uusi jätkä on ottanut Abarain panttivangikseen välttyäkseen avioliitolta Itachin kanssa!"

Byakuya soi Renjille kiukkuisen katseen, mutta nuorempi mies ei välittänyt.

Hän oli nimittäin kääntynyt katsomaan heidän taakseen kerääntynyttä joukkoa.

"Olin kuullut tästä, mutta... Luulin niitä legendoiksi", hän kuiskasi niin hiljaa kuin saattoi, ettei vahingossakaan olisi ärsyttänyt joukkoa muovifiguureita.

"Mitä?" Byakuya sähähti takaisin.

"Tämä on figuurien hautausmaa! Tänne päätyvät kaikki epäsuosioon joutuneet figuurit, kuten Dragonball-, Tokyo Mew Mew- ja Pokémon-hahmot", Renji vastasi todella hiljaa ja nyökkäsi vaivihkaa kohti figuurijoukkoa.

"Ovatko he sängyn alla?" kajahti jonkun etsijän huuto kauhistuneena.

Renji ja Byakuya vilkaisivat toisiaan, sitten joukkoa hylättyjä muovifiguureja.

Mew Ichigo nosti aseella varustetun kätensä, muttei uhannutkaan heitä sillä.

"Menkää piiloon noiden pahvilaatikoiden taa, me pidättelemme niitä niin kauan että omistaja tulee takaisin", tyttö ohjeisti ja viittoi kohti kahta suurehkoa pahvilaatikkoa, joissa luki mustalla tussilla "romua". Byakuya ja Renji nyökkäsivät ja kiirehtivät suojaan.

He istuutuivat paksun sarjakuvankirjan päällä hetkeksi, mutta pahvilaatikoiden toiselta puolen kuuluvat taistelun äänet tekivät heidät levottomiksi. Varsinkin Byakuya näytti niin hermostuneelta, että Renjin kävi häntä sääliksi.

"Pitäisikö meidän mennä auttamaan heitä?" tumma kuolemanjumala ehdotti hetken kuluttua. Renji olikin jo odottanut sitä.

"Ei varmaan. Nuo tyypit ovat selviytyjiä, ne ovat pärjänneet sängyn allakin", Renji vastasi, mutta tiesi epävarmuuden kuultavan äänestään.

Seuraavien hetkien ajan vallitsi hiljaisuus. Renji yritti arvailla, mitä Byakuya mietti.

"Olen pahoillani. Olen aiheuttanut sinulle vaikeuksia jo ensimmäisenä päivänäni. Lupaan, etten enää vaikeuta elämääsi, vaikka se tarkoittaisi..." Renjin oli pakko keskeyttää kapteeninsa.

"Lopeta. Älä lupaa mitään typerää. Minä olen tässä sotkussa vapaaehtoisesti", hän tokaisi suorasukaisesti ja harhautti nopeasti, "mutta vaikkemme voi osallistua taisteluun, voimme varmasti katsoa." He nousivat sarjakuvan päältä ja kiilasivat sen eri asentoon, niin että he pääsivät kiipeämään sen päälle, jolloin he näkivät yli pahvilaatikon. Päiväpeitto lojui onneksi sängynpäässä myttynä, joten se ei haitannut näkyvyyttä.

Pokémonit ja Digimonit heittelivät muita figuureita irtöjäsenillä ja toisillaan. Joillain Dragonball-hahmoilla oli irrallisia iskuja, joita he viskoivat vastustajiensa niskaan. Taistelu oli yllättävän tasaväkinen.

Samassa ovi aukesi. The Otaku oli tullut kotiin.

"Äiti! Päästitkö sinä Siirin ja Santerin leikkimään huoneeseeni taas? Täällä on täysi kaaos!" tyttö huusi, paiskasi oven kiinni ja alkoi järjestää figuureitaan takaisin hyllyille. Kun hän oli saanut tärkeimmät kasaan, hän alkoi onkia pahvilaatikoita sängyn alta.

"Mitä te siellä teette?" tyttö kysyi hämmästyneenä Renjin ja Byakuyan pudotessa muovisina ja jäykkinä lattialle.

"Ettei teillä vain olisi ollut jotain menossa..." tyttö tirskahti, onki heidät käteensä ja asetti hyllylle vierekkäin. Pakattuaan hylätyt figuurit pahvilaatikoihin hän lähti huoneesta. Hän pakkasi laukkuunsa vaatteita ja pari pehmoa.

"Joulumiittiin sitten, pärjäilkää pari päivää. Älkääkä enää aiheuttako tuollaista sotkua", hän ohjeisti virnistäen ja painoi oven kiinni.

Samassa kaikki olivat taas lähdössä liikkeelle.

"Se oli lähellä."

"Niin oli. Meidän pitää olla varovaisempia."

"Sasuke!" Riemunkiljahdus kuului Itachin suusta. Ilmeisesti The Otaku oli voittanut Sasuken takaisin.

"Tarkoittaako tämä, että häät on peruttu?" Byakuya varmisti figuurien kerääntyessä Sasuken nro 3 ympärille juhlimaan tämän paluuta.

"Kyllä", Renji huokasi helpottuneena hymyillen.

"Kiitos avustasi. En olisi selvinnyt ilman sinua", Byakuya totesi rehellisesti.

"Ei se ollut mitään", Renji totesi ja huitaisi kädellään osoittaakseen vähättelyään.

Yllättäen Byakuya kietoi kätensä Renjin kaulaan.

"Anna minun nyt vain kiittää sinua", tumma mies kuiskasi hänen korvaansa ja painoi sitten voimakkaan suudelman hänen huulilleen.

Renji punastui, mutta tajusi kuitenkin vastata:

"Ole hyvä. Oli ilo auttaa."


End file.
